


哈哈哈哈哈哈的车车车

by AthenodoraMaro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenodoraMaro/pseuds/AthenodoraMaro
Summary: Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhchechechechehche





	哈哈哈哈哈哈的车车车

 "   阿尔弗雷德把山地吉普开的飞快，王耀一行人在后视镜中逐渐消失。 \r\n\r\n   亚瑟的手紧紧地抓着车座的两侧，双腿不自然地摩擦着，眼睛直勾勾地看着前方，恨不得直接穿越到小旅馆门口。\r\n\r\n   他转头看着男人，硬朗利落的面部线条堪称完美，那双常常充满阳光的冰蓝色的眸子此刻变得深邃，真的……性感的要死。 \r\n\r\n   阿尔的喉结突然动了动，说：“Blow me.” \r\n\r\n   亚瑟晃了一下神，干咽了一下。\r\n\r\n   虽然他直觉这样做很羞耻，甚至有点危险，但是大脑皮层的发麻告诉他：身体要先坦白自己了。\r\n\r\n   亚瑟瞄了一眼身边人鼓胀的私处，又瞄了一眼正在开车的“罪魁祸首”，羞愤地涨红了脸。\r\n\r\n   阿尔二话不说，右手迅速拉过亚瑟的左手，放在了自己的OO上。由于一只手突然离开方向盘，车子在蜿蜒的山道上晃动了一下。\r\n\r\n   “操！你小心点！”亚瑟低吼。\r\n\r\n   现在他的手已经骑虎难下了，而他的身体内部，也叫嚣地愈发厉害。 \r\n\r\n   最终决定豁了老命，深吸一口气，拉开了厚重冲锋裤的拉链，把头埋了下去… 虽然他之前没有怎么给别人口过，不过枪拿在手里，就知道该怎么办了。\r\n    \r\n \r\n    阿尔真正有了精虫上脑的体验，是在他的小宝贝趴在他双臂下，用灵巧的小舌头，隔着他的内裤，轻轻地抚慰他的兄弟的时候。\r\n\r\n   现在他只能紧紧握住手中的方向盘，不让自己爽晕过去，成功死在温柔乡里。 不行，他才25岁，他还不想死，他还要跟他的小宝贝共度余生。\r\n\r\n   “这么熟练，之前还吃过多少人的？” \r\n\r\n   “混…混蛋，我没有！！”\r\n\r\n   “把它拿出来舔。” \r\n\r\n    亚瑟要疯了。\r\n\r\n    他本来以为超速开车，回去打炮已经够刺激的了。   \r\n\r\n    羞耻心和欲望接替折磨着他的内心，亚瑟把裤拉链拉到最开，用两根手指勾住阿尔的内裤，慢慢地往下扒。 蛰伏在内裤中的巨|根立即急不可耐地弹了出来。  \r\n\r\n   “我的天……”亚瑟的脸羞得更红了，\r\n   “你……好大…” \r\n\r\n    没有什么话语比这样直白的夸赞更能刺激男人了，阿尔见车已驶入平缓的路段，便放开一只手，将犹豫不决的金色脑袋轻轻一按。\r\n\r\n\r\n\r\n   亚瑟的脸和阿尔的巨根来了一个亲密的摩擦，然后他开始色眼迷离地从根部舔起，一只手轻轻握住上部用拇指摩擦顶端。\r\n   不够，一只手不够，可惜他的另一只手不得不撑在驾驶座的靠背上。于是他换了一个姿势，用右手的四根手指揉捏根部的两个肉球，然后用中指抵住肉|棒，而口则温柔地包裹住顶端。 他知道最敏感的地方是哪里，舌头宛如一只小手，灵活的挑逗着滑嫩的头部，在上面打转，下面的手则在肉球和肉|棒中交替安抚着。\r\n\r\n   亚瑟认为自己的做法不错，事实上的确很不错，阿尔恨不得现在就把车停在路旁来一场残暴的车震。 还有五十米就到了，阿尔咬紧牙关说服着自己。\r\n\r\n   现在亚瑟已经在用柔软的上颚摩擦顶端了，温暖的舌则舔舐着顶端下略粗糙的一块肌肤。 \r\n\r\n  “嘶——”阿尔猛的一停车，把意犹未尽的恋人从怀里拎出来，拉上裤链，熄火下车，再把有点站不稳的亚瑟扛在肩上，大步地走进小旅馆的大门。\r\n \r\n 虽然是高原地区，但十几天的停驻已经使体质较好的阿尔弗雷德适应了这里的低氧含量。亚瑟被扛得很难受，拍打着阿尔弗雷德的后背，叫他快点把自己放下来。\r\n \r\n “别心急，甜心。”阿尔弗雷德面不改色的掏出自己房间的钥匙，打开房门，然后把亚瑟轻轻卸在床上，转身去关门。\r\n\r\n\r\n 亚瑟神情迷离地注视着阿尔弗雷德饱满的臀部远去又折回，胯下鼓胀的部分仿佛要挣脱布料嚣张起来，心里期待得想着，快点拿出来捣死我吧，可一想到已经两三天没有洗澡了——毕竟高原地区水资源有限，亚瑟浑身难受。\r\n\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德的身躯已经要附上来的时候，他才突然开口 ：“我们应不应该先去洗个澡。”\r\n\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德不可置信地看着他，好像他提出了世界级别的议案。\r\n\r\n \r\n “做完也要洗，不如呆会儿吧。”说罢就把头埋进亚瑟的颈窝开始舔舐。\r\n\r\n\r\n “你不嫌脏我还嫌脏呢！”亚瑟愤怒地发出抗议，手上使了点劲儿，把压在身上的男人推开了。\r\n\r\n\r\n “好好好，我们现在就去。”阿尔弗雷德举起双手作投降状，起身抽出了两张大浴巾。\r\n\r\n\r\n 旅馆的状况虽然不好，但起码每间还是有浴室的，两人飞快的褪去衣物，钻了进去。阿尔弗雷德的那处还没有完全松下来，在茂密的阴毛中半抬着头，虎视眈眈地窥视着亚瑟的屁股。\r\n\r\n\r\n “啪！”清脆的声音和屁股上瞬间的痛感才使亚瑟反应过来，阿尔弗雷德估计是为突然的打断而心生不快，他便也没计较。温暖的水流自上而下浇灌在发间，使他们整个人像获得了新生一样。阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟拉近，水流顺着脸部曲线滑过嘴唇，他们交叉着腿站着，私处贴着私处，双臂紧紧拥抱，脸颊贴的很近。良久，阿尔弗雷德松开手臂，低下头望着那双动情的绿眼睛，然后郑重地吻了上去。\r\n\r\n 灵巧的舌互相交缠，连牙齿的碰撞都十分温柔。不愿分开，亚瑟心里真的在这样想，直到两人抑制不住心中的欲望？想要进一步时才停下。\r\n \r\n 阿尔弗雷德摘了眼镜，他的眼睛很美，就像此刻的天空，那么纯真、那么神圣。亚瑟眼神迷离，他觉得在自己眼前的像是两颗完美形状的蓝宝石，配着浅色翘曲的睫毛，令人无比想要珍爱。\r\n\r\n “亚瑟，我们…认真交往吧。”蓝眼睛开口说话了。亚瑟试图聚焦，他知道无论是自己还是对方的呼吸都提在横膈膜之上。\r\n \r\n “虽然我没谈过恋爱。认识你之后，我第一次有了这样的感觉，我发誓我会好好爱你的，跟我在一起吧。”阿尔弗雷德认真的样子在亚瑟的绿眼睛中折射出来，这也是阿尔弗雷德自己第一次从别人的眼睛里看到自己如此渴求的目光。\r\n\r\n\r\n 他知道自己可能会很笨拙，可他也知道像亚瑟对他来说是错过了就很难再找回的了。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德向来不喜欢错失良机。\r\n\r\n 亚瑟望着阿尔弗雷德，早先的别扭此时已被认真的神情代替。\r\n\r\n “项目结束以后……”\r\n\r\n “我会申请调职到英国工作，如果不行的话，我就辞职去BBC面试。”阿尔弗雷德打断了他，他早就想好了，第一晚陪着病床边的亚瑟入睡的时候就设想过了。\r\n\r\n 亚瑟本来以为对方是出于美式比较自由的恋爱精神来看待这件事的，没有想到一炮还没打，对方就已经如此坚定了，搞得他有点内疚，只好点了点头，又把目光撇开不去看阿尔弗雷德。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑了一声，把亚瑟搂进怀里，拿了香波温柔地在他发上揉搓。\r\n\r\n\r\n 当他们开始互相在对方身上甩沐浴液的时候，事情已经朝着不可挽回的方向发展了。\r\n \r\n 亚瑟的手在阿尔的身上四处点火，撩拨至其不能自拔。阿尔弗雷德也不甘示弱，强硬地固定住亚瑟，开始在他身上种草莓。\r\n \r\n\r\n 空气在升温，刚才就已经微起的肉|棒也昂起来彼此打了个照面。亚瑟戏谑一笑，一把抓住对方的根部，顺着手上沐浴液光滑的触感上下撸动着；阿尔屏住呼气，双手放在体侧，看着亚瑟动作。\r\n \r\n 年轻的教授趴在博士双腿间，卖力地吞吐着。\r\n\r\n 粗热的肉|棒占满狭小温热的空间，遭受着舌蜻蜓点水般的惹火，舌苔上细小的蓓蕾摩擦着薄薄的表层，呼唤着无穷的欲念。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德低沉地呻吟着，瞳孔放大，沉湎于性刺激中，他将手插入面前人的发中，扶着他的脑袋做有韵律的抽查。\r\n\r\n “唔…啊……”已经变得湿滑的肉体从亚瑟口中滑出，眼神情迷意乱之中祈求着金发男人的安慰。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，也跪了下来面对着亚瑟。\r\n\r\n “现在我来服务你。”\r\n\r\n 亚瑟的双腿被大大打开，搭在浴缸的边沿上，微翘的肉|茎和后庭一览无余。羞耻感再一次爬上他的泛红的脸颊，亚瑟拿起一只手遮挡着自己的眼睛，但被阿尔弗雷德拉住，吻了一下。\r\n\r\n “看着我。”\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德用右手握着亚瑟的肉|茎轻轻揉搓，左手则附上他的腰肢，缓缓划过白嫩的皮肤。\r\n\r\n “啊……”亚瑟低吟，一只手搭上阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，任由他闹了。\r\n\r\n 手指停留在臀缝间，上下撩拨着。\r\n\r\n 亚瑟忍耐着心中的羞耻，等待着下一步动作。，忍耐着\r\n \r\n阿尔弗雷德尔弗雷德起身踏出浴缸，从台子上上拿了护手用的凡士林，挤出一点涂满手指。\r\n\r\n “别怕，我们一点一点来。”年轻男人给了亚瑟一个big smile，然后把他整个人揽在怀里。\r\n \r\n 亚瑟闭上眼睛，一根手指温柔地探入了他的小穴里，肠肉立即奋不顾身地咬了上去，紧紧包裹着异物。想要更多… 一根手指活动起来还是很，亚瑟里粘了润滑液，粘哒哒地挤着，阿尔弗雷德顺着小道缓缓向上，指肚突出的部分碰到了一个有点发硬的地方。哒\r\n “呜…那是……不……”只是轻微摩擦到，亚瑟便已经感受到浪水般的快感。\r\n\r\n “这里……”阿尔弗雷德的手指又回到了那个点，轻轻勾了勾手指，怀里的人立刻像猫一样弓起了背。\r\n \r\n “Alfie…不行…太…啊……啊……”极致的快感骚弄着内体，即想要更强烈的冲突，又想逃离那种困境。阿尔弗雷德稍微加大了点力度，亚瑟差点蹿出浴缸。\r\n\r\n “别…放松，”阿尔弗雷德将手指拿了出来，立刻得到了抗议。\r\n\r\n 不一会儿，阿尔弗雷德就送进去了第二根、第三根手指，对他而言，眼前景象实在秀色可餐：亚瑟口中发出无意识的呻吟；白嫩的肌被夸张地分开，泛着粉色，他的双腿紧紧夹着，眼睛也羞涩地闭着。反复插入抽出的手指被肉穴吸吮润滑扩张得差不多时，阿尔弗雷德抽出手指，敏感点，阿尔弗雷德知味地笑了，把亚瑟翻过来压在浴缸里，将肿胀已久的小兄弟抵在穴口，然后缓缓侵入。\r\n\r\n “啊……不行………你慢一点………”亚瑟的屁股高抬着，看不到后面的景象，只能感觉到自己的后穴被又粗又热的肉|棒攻开来，，神经性的痛感从下腹蔓延而上，身体仿佛被劈成两半。\r\n\r\n “阿尔……呜……啊…”亚瑟咬牙，眼角冒出泪花来。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德慌忙停下动作问道，“真的很疼吗？”想象着亚瑟偏过头看了一眼身的样子，惊慌失措的毛小子，摇了摇头。“没事，让我适应一下……”\r\n\r\n 身体内的肉|棒高调地炫耀着自己的存在感，亚瑟神只能感觉到上面鼓起的青筋，还有伴着心脏收缩而一张一缩的动感。太过真实，仿佛阿尔弗雷德和他真的连接在了一起…\r\n\r\n “好了……你动吧。”\r\n\r\n 话音一落，身后的人便将留在外面的那一截\r\n一鼓作气推\r\n “啊啊啊啊啊！”亚瑟高声呻吟，肉|棒磨着内壁而入，让他有一种被深入肠腔的错觉。\r\n \r\n 阿尔弗雷德在后面抓紧了他的屁股，然后开始疯狂冲撞，没有细腻的技巧，没有韵律的节奏，只有肉体和肉体碰撞在一起发出的啪啪的声音。\r\n \r\n“呃……啊…啊……啊……阿…尔………啊！”破碎的字眼断断续续从口中落出“……啊…啊…你好…呃……”\r\n 阿尔弗雷德的囊|袋拍打在亚瑟的阴户，发出淫|靡的声响。亚瑟低下头，看到自己的分身在前不受控制的四处摇摆着，真是太刺激了…\r\n “亚蒂……你好棒……”阿尔弗雷德趴在他腰上，带动着两人的身躯一起前后律动。亚瑟的一条腿架在浴缸的边缘，使摩擦进入得更深，搅动得更加突然，阿尔弗雷德转换了方向，开始对着刚才的前列腺点进攻，粗糙的头部刮着那处，亚瑟差点失禁。\r\n\r\n 金发男人对着那处突起发动攻势，穴里疯狂分泌粘腻的肠液，揉搓着发出羞耻的声音。\r\n\r\n 浴室的温度逐渐升高，两人有些喘不过气来，阿尔索性将亚瑟抱起，关了水闸，走出了浴室。亚瑟的双腿紧紧缠住阿尔弗雷德的腰，阿尔弗雷德则一手托着他圆润的屁股，一手扶着他的后背。肉｜棒随着每一步肆意搅动着，甚至由于重力插入得更深，亚瑟只得将脸埋在阿尔弗雷德的肩上，然而依旧掩盖不住唇齿间的呻吟声。\r\n \r\n 阿尔弗雷德没有把亚瑟直接放在床上，而是自己坐在了床沿，亚瑟则跨坐在他身上，下体依旧被深深地贯穿。\r\n 他们凝视对方几秒，然后给了对方一个缠绵的吻。\r\n\r\n 吻是有魔力的，特别是在无比狎猊之时，未等亚瑟开口说话，阿尔弗雷德便开始注视着他的眼睛，一轻一\r\n重地上下顶弄起来。\r\n 亚瑟的屁股抬起而后重重落下，粗大的龟｜头在身体里狰狞而上，甚至有一种“戳到了胃”的感觉。\r\n\r\n 然而由于他属于被动一方，只能眼角带泪地任凭蹂躏。突然他想到，为什么自己一直是被动的一方，便生气地推了一把阿尔弗雷德上，然后身室，坐在他的肉\r\n|棒上扭动起腰肢。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德看着那纤细神腰晃动的样子低沉口中也渗出断断续续的呻吟声。亚瑟十分讲究技巧地律动着，每次抬屁股的时候都微微收紧后面吸着肉|棒往上走，把身下的人夹得直喘粗气。\r\n\r\n 亚瑟满意了，又觉得腰肢开始酸痛，就又把阿尔弗雷\r\n德拉起来让他主动。\r\n\r\n 阿尔弗雷德哭笑不得地抱紧他亲了亲他的耳后，然后\r\n发起狠，他们大概进行了两三次，折腾了很久，也没有人来敲门，大概都猜出来他们在干什么。\r\n\r\n 亚瑟这么想着，脸一下子就爆红起来。不过被阿尔紧紧抱在怀里的感觉真好，特别是体热还没有散尽时，在有点凉的空气里受着彼此呼吸的温度，真的很幸福。\r\n “走吧，去洗一下。”阿尔低头吻了一下亚瑟微凉的发梢。 亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德脏兮兮的床单有点内疚，不过这个男人着床上一滩混乱一滩来，指着腹肌上的白浊说，“我被亚蒂mark了呢！”\r\n 见鬼，亚瑟翻了一个白眼，嘴角带笑。\r\n “走吧走吧，然后你最好想一想我们待会儿该怎么面对王耀他们（微笑）”\r\n “咦，他们还没看出来吗？”\r\n “Baka！”\r\n \r\n \r\n\r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n \r\n"


End file.
